kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucky Clover
Lucky Clover is the group of elite Orphnoch members that's part of Smart Brain. They hang in a private bar called The Clover Bar, where their private members plot and scheme ways to fulfill their agenda. Members * is the first of the Lucky Clover sent after Faiz in the form of the , having an ability to regenerate from attacks that would kill normal Orphnoch only two times. A strong, usually silent, black man who spoke perfect Japanese, usually seen with his pet dog, Chaco. After being killed by Xeno Clash twice, Mr. J was reluctant to continue his pursuit on Faiz until Murakami threatened him with being named a traitor and what would come of Chaco if he didn't complete his mission. Though Mr. J was finally killed by Faiz's Grand Impact, Chaco ended up in the care of Keiko Kurata. * is a prideful man who enjoys reading poetry and assumes the form of the . Though he acts calm, Takuma was very much fearful of Kitazaki most of the time, acting tough whenever Kitazaki is not around or is too injured to fight back. His repeated defeats during the series cost him a great deal of stability in Lucky Clover, becoming a whipping boy for Kitazaki to pick on. Eventually, after seeing the Arch Orphnoch kill Kitazaki and later evolve Saeko, Takuma ran off during the final battle and decided to join human society as a construction worker. * is a woman who can assume the form of the . The calmest of the group, she works as the proprietor of the Clover Bar. Her calling card to her victim is to send them a bottle of wine, as their final drink. She enjoys seeing others suffer, then calming them in a somewhat disturbing fashion. Upon learning of the breakdown and the Orpenoch King's power, Saeko was intent to survive. Saeko succeeded by allowing the Arch Orphnoch to completely evolve her, removing all traces of her humanity, and thus became his caretaker after he was defeated by Faiz. * is a young man who can assume the form of the . The most powerful and youngest of the Lucky Clover group, referring to himself as the "strongest lifeform" and able to turn anything he touches into ash. This talent also made Kitazaki withdrawn from society and have a childish outlook, seeing others' suffering as fun. He was the one who brutally murdered all members of the Ryūsei School. Upon making his presence known, Kitazaki used the Delta Belt until he tired of it and gave it to Sawada. Kitazaki had a flawless victory streak until he battled Takumi as Faiz and suffered his first loss, driving him more insane. By episode 49, Kitazaki was intent on killing Teruo to prove his superiority, with Saeko and Takuma forced to fight him to protect the boy. In the end, a very weakened Kitazaki was killed by the Arch Orphnoch before having his face ripped off and eaten by it. * was formerly of the Ryūsei School, he was mortally wounded by Kitazaki on the night of the school reunion and soon revived in Smart Brain experiment as the . Before his change, Sawada was a kind-hearted figure as Mari remembered him. Turning his back on his former friends and humanity, Sawada murdered Saya to get the Delta Gear in order to become the new member of Lucky Clover. He has a habit of crafting animal origami and lighting them on fire just before going on a killing spree while listening to rap music, with the flame dying out the same time Sawada killed the last person. He was eventually branded a traitor by Murakami for giving the Delta Belt to the surviving Ryūsei Students, before going after them one by one. No longer a member of Lucky Clover as he still had a shred of humanity left in him, Sawada was seemingly killed by Takumi upon revealing his Orphnoch form. But Sawada survived and begins to regain a bit more of his humanity, eventually beginning to feel the breakdown while taking Takumi's place in fighting the other Lucky Clover members, sustaining injuries from fighting all three of them and being hit by Kaixa's Gold Smash. Sawada eventually crawled out of the battlefield and saw Mari one final time before dying. * is the primary user of the Faiz Gear. Takumi is forced to reveal his true identity as the in order to gain acceptance into Lucky Clover so that Kyoji Murakami allow Mari to use Smart Brain's medical technology to ressurect, after being mortally wounded by Aki Sawada. Gallery - A.R. World= TigerOrphnoch.png|Tiger Orphnoch LobsterOrphnoch.png|Lobster Orphnoch CentipedeOrphnoch.png|Centipede Orphnoch DragonOrphnoch Majintai.png|Dragon Orphnoch (Demon-Human Emotion) DragonOrphnoch Ryujintai.png|Dragon Orphnoch (Dragon-Human Emotion) }} Notes *Lucky Clover gets it's name from the 4-leaf clover which brings luck because of it's rarity in nature where most clovers have 3 petals. The 4-leaf clover is considered a "good luck charm" by Irish civilization. In fact, only 1 in 10,000 clovers have 4 petals. *There are always 4 members in Lucky Clover at all times. When Mr. J is killed Murakami suggested Sawada to become the new member but when he became a traitor he replaced him with Takumi in the end. The original 4 members are Mr. J, Kitazaki, Saeko, and Itsuro. *The motif of four of Lucky Clover Orphnoch members (Dragon, Crocodile, Crustacean and Centipede) are the same as the Hakaider Squad members in the 1972 tokusatsu Android Kikaider. A.R. World In the A.R. World of Faiz, Lucky Clover is a group of top-ranked students at Smart Brain High School. * : A student of Smart Brain High, possessing the power to revive Orphnochs on the verge of death. After learning the truth behind Faiz, Momose decides to take over the school and sire new Orphnoch from the student body. However, the Riders intervene and the Tiger Orphnoch is destroyed by Decade's Decade Photon. * : The only female member of Lucky Clover. Though she is resurrected by the Tiger Orphnoch, she meets her end against Decade's Decade Photon. Shukawa is portrayed by . * : A jock member of Lucky Clover who is destroyed by Decade as Blade until the Tiger Orphnoch arrives and resurrects him into his muscular Majin Form. He is destroyed for good by Decade's Decade Photon. Genda is portrayed by CHIKARA. * : A booksmart member of Lucky Clover who is destroyed by Diend's Dimension Shot while attempting to steal the Faiz Driver. Shirogane is portrayed by . References External Links Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Villain Groups